Inertial sensing systems can be implemented in a variety of applications, such as for navigation (e.g., aeronautical navigation). Examples of inertial sensing instruments can include gyroscopes, magnetometers, and/or a combination thereof. Scale-factor and bias error can be major sources of error in inertial measurement and/or navigation systems. Bias error can arise due to transient behavior at turn on, non-modelability, and instability of bias versus temperature characteristics including hysteresis and can simply trend over time. Mitigation of scale-factor and bias error in inertial sensing devices, particularly in a dynamic environment, could significantly improve the performance of inertial measurement and navigation systems.